cenobitefandomcom-20200213-history
The General
The General is a Cenobite with high authority given by Leviathan himself, as the leader of Hell's Army. The General has a powerful voice and a stern sense of impatience. History May 10th 1992 (Mother's Day) The General is the cenobite that Leviathan had appointed to lead Hell's Army. When he was informed by Leviathan about the new Harrowers' mission to free the goddess Morte Mamme and the threat she and they may hold to Hell's order, The General held a Call to Arms to witness the solving of the Puzzle Chamber which would summon the Lucky Six, six cenobites destined to fight the Harrowers. The Lucky Six turned out to be Merkova (Pihead's paramour) Turpis, Cattleskull, Cowboy, Haloblades and Fulgar. The General was shocked when five of the six cenobites were dismembered and their remains were sent back to Hell, while Merkova kidnapped a Harrower and returned herself to Hell, though mortally wounded. Oppacus Farrage Leviathan was not pleased with the General's actions, The General himself saying that by murdering their cenobites the Harrowers have thus declared war with Hell. The General fused the remains of the dead cenobites, Fulgar, Cattleskull, Haloblades, Cowboy and Turpis, to create a massive creature called the Oppacus Farrage, better known as the Furaie. He sent it to Earth and had it battle the Harrowers. The Harrowers, realizing the Furaie was too powerful, were close to giving up when Marty Sevenbirds, seeing no other way, sacrificed his life for the will of the others. He plunged both himself and the Furaie into Hell's deepest pit, putting a permanent end to the cenobites and himself. Blood Brothers Following the successful raid into Hell, Dublin Morse, an ex-professor and now a member of the Harrowers, rescued his twin brother Ryan from the clutches of the Cenobites. He was half-way to becoming a Cenobite, as the followers of Leviathan had used nails, strips of metal and barbed wire to pull and reconfigue his flesh. Dublin took his rescued brother to a black-market operating room, where disbarred plastic surgeons who reshaped the faces of criminals and chemically smudged incriminating fingerprints, operated upon the badly wounded Ryan. Dublin knew it was payback time - his turn to play hero - and he was going to do it on his own. He hadn't told the others - and why he hadn't brought his brother to Morte Mamme. Anyway, no telling what the goddess would have transformed him into. Though Ryan's life was saved, he was worse off than Dublin had thought he would be. After his surgery, Dublin took his brother to a cheap motel to ensure he could recover peacefully. After he went to a nearby store to pick up supplies, Ryan reached into a satchel and pulled out a jar that contained the various nails and metal that was removed from his body. Pulling out an enormous cyst that was removed from the base of his skull, he put the mass into water. It swelled and gained mass, expanding like a new sponge. The cyst was in reality, a Puzzle Box, something Ryan had purposely smuggled out of Hell. Just as his brother returned, he saw Ryan solving the puzzle box and opening a gateway to Hell. Ryan figured since they were having a little family get together, they might as well include their dad. A schism formed, and the gateway to the cenobites dimension open, and a figure emerged. Suddenly, Dublin couldn't breath. Before him stood The General, one of Hell's commanders. He'd seen him twice before, but only from behind. But now, there was no denying that beneath the cenobitical spike protruding from the General's forehead, was the face of his father! Dublin's training as a Harrower instinctively took over, as he utilised his goddess-given invisibility talent and vanished from sight. The General and Ryan were not fooled, as they knew that Dublin was still within their presence. Dublin tried to warn his brother that thing was not their father anymore. But Ryan informed his brother that he needed to trust him. Ryan then informed his brother that he was hemorrhaging severely and that there was no way to stop the bleeding from where the box was implanted. If he stayed on Earth, he would die - and it would be his fault. Dublin knew that if his brother died, a part of him would as well. Ryan coerced his brother further, knowing that Dublin's life had been empty ever since Ryan had solved a puzzle box and was drug off to Hell. Ryan then pleaded with his twin - to come with him back to Hell, where they could both live, together, forever. Dublin acquiesced to his brother's request and agreed to come with him back to Hell. Ryan informed him that the Cenobites were waiting for them. They had something very important planned for both brothers. The General told his sons that he was proud of them, and that the transformation chamber awaited. At last they would fulfill their destiny, as the final key element for the downfall of Morte Mamme. The Cenobites had told the truth. A whole team of them had been waiting to perform the operation. Once again, Hell delivered all that was promised..and more. Description The General is a cenobite with pale blue skin. he has a large spike jutting out of the top of his shaved head and also his shoulders, elbows and ankles. Rather than a leather bound suit like most cenobites wear, The General wears an old army uniform with numerous medallions, possibly from his former life. Appearances *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' #17, "The Harrowing, Part One - Resurrection" *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' #18, "The Harrowing, Part Two - Insurrection" *''The Harrowers'' #2 *''The Harrowers'' #5 Gallery The General.gif|A sketch of The General. The General_Astute.png|The General, inspecting the remains of The Lucky Six. The General_Yelling.png|The General shows his displeasure at being interrupted during a gathering of Cenobites. Category:Cenobites Category:Hellraiser Category:Males